


She's Left

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: 'That girl who laughed, at stupid jokes. That girl, who always spoke. That's who she was thought to be. But couldn't they see the mess she was beneath?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda like a role reversal sequel of She's Gone, but this is written by me. No adopting, no adjustments, nothing. Everything's written by me. I hope you like it.

_That girl who laughed_  
_At stupid jokes._  
_That outgoing girl,_  
_Who always spoke._  
_She seems so happy._  
_But, it's all a lie._  
_She's sitting at the edge of the ocean_  
_With tears in her eyes._  
_Her heart is broken,_  
_So much more than before._  
_She whispers to herself,_  
_“I can't do this anymore.”_

 _She holds a blade to her skin._  
_Slowly,_  
_Debating to resist the temptation within._

 _Everyone’s turned on her._  
_Her best friends with another guy._  
_She's tried to tell them._  
_“I'm unhappy,” She said, “I need to tell you why.”_  
_But they didn't listen._  
_And it always ended with her cry._

 _She doesn't know what to do._  
_She only has one friend left._  
_But it's only a matter of time_  
_Until he goes too._

 _And so,_  
_She uses the blade on herself._  
_On her skin_  
_And out comes the blood from within._

 _But as soon as it does,_  
_Her eyes widen in fear._  
_Tears fall from her eyes_  
_And she realizes…_  
_“I don't want to be here.”_

 _She tries to get rid of the crimson colour,_  
_To no avail._  
_She panics,_  
_Not knowing what to do._  
_But time is wasted._  
_And it falls._  
_Until she loses…_  
_It all._

 _The next day, she's found._  
_Near the ocean dock_  
_Lying dead on the ground._  
_A man calls for help_  
_But there's no one around._  
_And slowly,_  
_Blurred become the sounds._

 _The funeral is held the next day._  
_“Riley Matthews,” they say,_  
_“Was incredible as could be._  
_Beautiful and inspiring_  
_To everyone she meet.”_

 _“And it's on this day that she's lost._  
_Lost, but not forgot._  
_We will always keep her in our hearts,_  
_As our connection and memories of her_  
_Will never part.”_

 _The funeral ends and everyone leaves._  
_Except one girl_  
 _Who stays to grieve._  
_“I'm sorry, Riley,” she whispers,_  
_“I was so blind, I didn't know what happened._  
_I didn't know what to do._  
_And as a result,_  
_I've lost you now too.”_

 _The girl then turns and moves,_  
_As the leaves rustle beneath her shoes._  
_She cries, knowing her best friend is gone._  
_But also knowing that the life she lived_  
_Was nice and long._

 _“Im sorry,” She cries,_  
_“But I still love you._  
_Despite the fact that I was the one_  
_Who caused your demise.”_

 


End file.
